Honest Trailers Anime - Tokyo Ghoul
Honest Trailers Anime - Tokyo Ghoul is the 7th episode of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime.'' It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese dark fantasy anime series Tokyo Ghoul. The video is 3 minutes 9 seconds long. It was first published on June 10, 2017. It was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service''' Screen Junkies Plus. It is now exclusive to the Screen Junkies Facebook page. '''Watch Honest Trailers Anime - Tokyo Ghoul on Facebook "The anime equivalent of premature ejaculation." '~ Honest Trailers Anime - Tokyo Ghoul'' Script From the studio that produced ''Naruto'' and ''Bleach'' Pierrot and ruined ''Beelzebub'', comes an anime so gruesome, the only thing you ever get to see are terrible placed black screens. You should probably wait for the Blu-ray. ''Tokyo Ghoul.'' Welcome to Tokyo, the only place that ever exists in anime. Where humans and ghouls are in a constant battle for supremacy. Then follow the human-nerd Kaneki as he's thrust into the world of ghouls with a bunch of characters with really nice hair. Like Touka. The hot sexy maid who always gets her ass handed to her. Rize, the horny glutton whose only reason for existing is to be a cheap plot device. Or make that two reasons. of Rize's cleavage. '''Bewbs. Jason, the worst math teacher ever. Tsukiyama, the pervert gourmet, who will somehow be your favorite character. Mado, the bastard who you love to hate, until they hit you with that tragic backstory. And Amon, a newbie agent with sweet gains. Then watch as these characters clash to find out the true depths of what it means to be good and evil. Or for all the awesome supernatural fighting action. Yeah, I think I know what I'm here for. Immerse yourself into an anime that will make you question the definition of humanity. As out hero tries to find the meaning in his life as a creature in between the worlds of ghouls and humans by completely wasting time drinking coffee and crying a lot. Then watch as Kaneki spreads his rotten love like a plague, ruining everything around him. Making his best friend, his new friends, and even his enemies as miserable as he is with the force of an emo tornado. In this anime so difficult to comprehend, we're still asking questions like: How does Rize get messed up in such a pathetic accident? Conventional weapons can't penetrate a ghoul's skin, and they have beast-like reflexes so why couldn't she dodge it? Why do they wear masks, when they don't try to hide any other part of themselves? Like their very obvious haircuts? If ghouls can eat dead flesh, they why can't they just regulate that? Where are the advocacy groups? Are ghouls only central to Japan? Why hasn't the U.N. gotten together and tried to figure this out? Why would you let a dude that couldn't be more obviously a freak be your friend? How does Kaneki just know how to fight like a badass all of a sudden? Is this the Matrix? And the biggest question of all, would Kaneki never have become a ghoul if he wasn't so desperate to get laid? Spend over eleven episodes building towards a suspense-filled climax, to watch it end abruptly for like, no reason. Just as Kaneki finally graduates from being a helpless little bitch to a traumatized anti-hero in the anime equivalent of premature ejaculation that's just sad for everyone involved. But don't worry, there's another season... for you to be disappointed about. But who needs story development anyway? Look at this guy. Kaneki He's a f*cking pterodactyl made of knives. Awesome. Starring: Eye Infection; Agents of Swoll; Tinkerbell on Crack; Little Orphan Annie; Caucasian; Eating Disorderly Conduct; and Geriatrics You Don't Want to F!@k With. for Tokyo Ghoul ''was 'Tokyo Edgelords.']] 'Tokyo Edgelords' Nooo! I can't die yet! I still need to delete my browser history!! Trivia *This video was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service 'Screen Junkies Plus. The video is now exclusive to Screen Junkies' Facebook page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of ''Honest Trailers Anime for 'Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man '''''and Hunter x Hunter.' Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:2010s Category:Japan Category:Fantasy Category:TV Category:Anime Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Pierrot